Things Left Unsaid
by attlantica
Summary: Beacause everything Hermione felt for Fred could just be understood with a look in her eyes.


_Disclaimer: nothing you recognize is mine!_

 _Word Count: 636_

 _For the Seasons Inspired Challenge – Autumn - Suddenly cold Autumn nights, and the boy giving his jacket to the girl._

 _For the Title Challenge – Things Left Unsaid_

 _"Am I interrupting anything?" – Drabble Prompts Challenge_

* * *

It was a cool autumn night out in the woods around the Burrow when Hermione realized her feelings for a certain Weasley. Well, she had been in the kitchen at the time, but she had gone out to breath, after all, it had been a turning point in her life.

Hermione walked around in circles, muttering things to herself. She found that oddly calming, even if she looked like if she had psychological problems.

"Okay, so, I like him, what's the bid deal?"

"I don't have much to loose, should I tell him?"

"He had his hair pretty well done today,"

"His freckles are very cute, gosh,"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Where's Ginny when I need her? Ah, yes, probably snogging Harry bloody Potter,"

"Am I interrupting anything?" called a familiar voice from behind her. Hermione froze as she slowly turned to see Fred Weasley, who was innocently smiling.

"No," Hermione stuttered out, blushing a lovely shade of red.

Fred lifted an eyebrow, showing his reluctance to believe her. Hermione noticed how well dressed he was at the moment. He was dressed in muggle clothes for some reason, but he was impeccable, something Hermione didn't know he could achieve. Fred had a tee shirt, some jeans, vans, and a leather jacket.

"Are you sure?" Fred said, giving her a lopsided smirk, "I just saw you talking to yourself, that's pretty big, isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head in a weak attempt to hide herself from her crush. "Nope, you were probably hallucinating,"

A cool wind started to brew in the air, and Hermione started shivering. She almost groaned, it was autumn and she had gone out in her summer pyjamas, which was the formula for disaster if you wanted to go out during autumn. The leaves of the trees were sprawled around the grass fields, but she had not noticed, as she was too preoccupied with other things.

Fred Weasley for example.

The ginger noticed Hermione shivering and rolled his eyes. "One would think that the brightest with her age would be wise enough to bring out a sweater during these cold nights,"

"Don't need to sound so condescending," Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Here, take," Fred said, taking off his jacket and putting it on her, stopping the breeze from coming into her chest. "My jacket will keep you warm enough,"

"And you?" Hermione asked concerned.

Fred shrugged indifferently. "I'll just cast a warming charm,"

Hermione almost face-palmed, how had that not crossed her brain. "Oh, I could have done that myself, you silly," she said with a grin, but Fred stopped her.

"No, no, keep it," Fred said with a wink, "I'm supposed to be a gentleman to the women I like, and I'm pretty sure giving you my jacket qualifies,"

Hermione's heart stopped. "What do you mean?"

"It means, love," he said, grinning, "that I like you very, very much,"

And in the spur of the moment, Hermione couldn't keep calm anymore and just grabbed Fred by the shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, sending shivers down her spine as they collided.

Fred's lips were slightly chapped, but they were so soft, it was almost unnatural. Their lips moved together in one simple dance, both giving in to their feelings, both finally draining their emotions where it mattered.

It was like that until Fred broke it up to breathe, looking at her in a newfound light.

"That was perfect," said Fred, eyes looking at Hermione in a daze. The girl could only nod, she didn't have anything to say for the first time in her life, and that didn't meant something as bad as one would think.

Hermione looked at Fred directly in the eye, communicating with him wordlessly, and they both knew, they _knew_ , that it was real.

 **FIN**


End file.
